


[Podfic] The Fruit Basket by heartslogos

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: It's just a fruit basket, Tim thinks. He is so, so wrong.





	[Podfic] The Fruit Basket by heartslogos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fruit Basket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919178) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> The one person I mentioned my jump from the prompt to this fic told me I was insane! But listening to the prompt I immediately thought of this fic. My thought process was basically "Wow this guy is as bad at working out he wants to be in a relationship as Tim is at realising people want to be in a relationship with him!"
> 
> I suppose you could say I stuck to the 'Fails at Relationship' trope, but lets be honest. Really I just went with 'I IMMEDIATELY THOUGHT OF THIS FIC!'

**Title:** [The Fruit Basket](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919178)  
 **Author** : [Heartslogos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos)  
 **Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
 **Length:**  18:57  
 **Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWVS1GRmFYZWFpVUU) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWVUtJWXZ0WEZ0eTg)


End file.
